It's a Bully
• BUL • B |sprite = 3D-model |species = Human |gender = Male |job = Student |spawn = Hallway |likes = Taking items |dislikes = The Player having no items |created = |added = Baldi's Basics Classic |voice = mystman12 |description = Here at here school, we believe every good school needs a good Bully! That's why we have this kid!}} It's a Bully is, hence his name, the school bully of Here School in Baldi's Basics. He is a poorly modeled student that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to his description in the Principal's Office. Description It's a Bully appears as a terribly-modeled CGI human figure with an orange ellipse sphere for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small tan balls for hands and feet. His arms and legs both use the same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with smaller eyes (beady due to the overall dithering effect), a gaping mouth with red lips (orange due to dithering) that clip into where his neck would be, a fat asymmetrical nose, and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has brown Calibri text floating next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. He speaks in a quiet voice, but every word at the end of a line he says has an echo effect. Personality Being the school bully, It's a Bully has a desire to take the Player's items, making him appear as selfish and greedy. It's a Bully likes to get what he wants. He thinks that if the Player has no items, that they shouldn't be able to pass by him. Even if Baldi is right behind the Player, this still applies, making him heartless. It’s possible that It’s a Bully eats the food and drink items he takes from the player, due to his weight. Artificial Intelligence General Gameplay It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the Player's path completely. If the Player attempts to approach It's a Bully, he will steal a random item from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the Player pass. However, if the Player approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the Player's path, forcing the Player to go another way, if there is one. More than 180 seconds later while occupying in the same spot, he will disappear, stating that he's bored. It's a Bully is considered to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the Player is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully just so happens to get in the way. The Player must keep in mind that It's a Bully will take any of their three items, so they must be willing to give up any of said items. Additionally, It's a Bully cannot be pushed with the usage of BSODA, nor can he be pushed by Gotta Sweep. Even by using hacks to make him move, he can be glitchy. If Principal of the Thing spots It's a Bully in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path that he was blocking, allowing the Player to pass, with It's a Bully not appearing until 90 seconds of cooldown has passed. Field Trips In the camping field trip, It's a Bully will hide behind a single forest tree. He will stalk the Player while not being looked at. Once he catches up to the Player, he will come out from behind his tree and take the Player's sticks. The Player must avoid him, and a good way to know if he is there is checking to see if a tree appears to be moving by looking away and back at one quickly, or checking to see It's a Bully's arm sticking out from behind a tree. Other Appearances * In Baldi's Basics Classic, It's a Bully spawns in few preset spots and takes much longer to disappear before spawning to another place. It's a Bully first spawns in front of the exit that the Player starts the game at. * In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, the "THIS IS A BULLY" text on the top-left is changed to "THIS IS A PARTY". Other than that, It's a Bully does not appear to wear any relevant birthday accessories. At the end when the Player reaches the last exit door found in the Cafeteria, he will appear with the original cast to shout a surprise, but himself will tell the Player to give him a gift instead. Trivia * There's a formally unused image called "PlaceFace" in the classic edition's files which appears to be a non-distorted version of this character's head, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter."Today was pretty slow. I had to create some textures, which was pretty time consuming and the results were pretty meh... Despite that though, the day ended with this, sooooo I'll consider it a success! #MetaGameJam #Gamedev" - mystman12. March 18, 2018. Twitter"Well, things are going pretty good so far! I've pretty much got player movement down, and now I'm testing out billboarding sprites (Thanks to the Unity Wiki for the billboarding script!) now. I'm going to look into AI next. #MetaGameJam" - mystman12. March 17, 2018. Twitter The final model of It's a Bully's head does seem to use the distorted and water effect. The unused image was later recycled as a separate character, who first debuts in the ''Field Trip Demo'' behind a secret door outside of the map. * The line "I'm gonna take your candy" was inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun (a YouTuber that mystman12 is a fan of"Nope, just a PRS fan." - mystman12. June 16, 2018. Twitter), according to mystman12 during his stream on playing his own game for the first time."He says "I'm gonna take your candy.". Yeah, that's completely based off of the PilotRedSun video." - Livestream archive 1:01:35~1:01:43 All of It's a Bully's voice lines have a similar echo effect applied to his last words. * Prior to version update 1.3 of the original non-full game, It's a Bully would not be taken to detention directly upon being spotted by the Principal of the Thing. * It's a Bully's poster in the Principal's Office actually has the letter "A" from the text "THIS IS A BULLY" on his sprite in the top left corner. This is most likely since mystman12 failed to notice or crop it out of the texture. * According to his description in the Principal's Office, It's a Bully's presence is considered necessary. Ironically, one of the rules on some of the posters state "no bullying". * When It's a Bully disappears after an encounter or isn't being used, he is stored underneath the map alongside other currently unused or disappeared items. This can be found through hacking. * According to the mystman12's live stream archive, It's a Bully was one of the first characters that he thought of when making the game. * It's a Bully's model was created by mystman12 years before the development of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, seeing as he made a short animation with the model walking in December of 2015."Animation is easy, guys. Stop acting like it's so hard!" - mystman12. December 6, 2015. Twitter * The "Give me your gift." quote in Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash is likely inspired by the Hungry Pumpkin's line "Give me the name". The Hungry Pumpkin is one of the mystman12's favorite memes and the voice in the game is very similar to the one from the original. ** Additionally, in mystman12's livestream, It's a Bully's line, "No, I don't want that." originally comes from the Hungry Pumpkin as well. * In the game's files, his sprite is named "bully_final", which indicates that he may have had different appearances planned. * In the camping field trip, after It's a Bully steals the Player's firewood, he will flee away with the tree hovering above his head. Glitches * A list of fixed bugs throughout the pre-V1.4 versions of the classic edition: ** Before V1.1, It's a Bully's spawn time is a lot shorter, and sometimes can spawn on top of the Player and causes the game to soft-lock. ** Before V1.2, a rare bug prevents It's a Bully from spawning. Audio Quotes = General Field Trip Birthday Bash Public Demo/Kickstarter Demo |-|Livestream = Gallery Image Files = Pri bully-sharedassets3.assets-251.png|It's a Bully's description in the Principal's Office. Bully final-sharedassets2.assets-208.png|It's a Bully's appearance in Birthday Bash. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|It's a Bully in the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Screenshots = ;Baldi's Basics Classic HaHa.png|It's a Bully from the V1.4 (current) screenshot. BaldisBasicsV3-screenshot6.png|It's a Bully from the V1.3 screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot8.png|It's a Bully from the mobile screenshot. BaldisBasicsMobile-Screenshot13.png|Ditto. ;Baldi's Basics Full Game Early Demo Official screenshot 2 - Metal door.png|It's a Bully during the test procedure event. ;Full Game Alpha Alphascreen12-1910.png|It's a Bully during the camping field trip. ;Miscellaneous FE1CB3AD-079F-4F94-8834-D6943675D3CF.jpeg|It's a Bully's image working on the Field Trip Demo update. Development Build 20190618-3.png|It's a Bully from the full game's development screenshot. Ascend.png|It's a Bully from the screenshot while mystman12 is working on a Kickstarter-exclusive demo. |-|Merchandise = ;Toys Bul_plush.jpg|It's a Bully's beanie doll. BullyActionFigure-Final.jpg|It's a Bully's action figure. Mini-Figurines.jpg|It's a Bully's figurine. Clippers.png|It's a Bully's clip hanger. ;Prototypes BB0503_Figures_540x.jpg|It's a Bully's prototype action figure. Baldi action 2.JPG|It's a Bully's prototype action figure in second version. BB0502_Figures_540x.jpg|It's a Bully's prototype figurine. |-|Miscellaneous = money stuff.png|It's a Bully's head shape in the Kickstarter. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|It's a Bully, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter was funded. IMG 20190227 193518.jpg|A sideways view of It's a Bully, seen on mystman12's Twitter. BaldisBasics-AmazonMerchBanner.jpg|It's a Bully from the Amazon merchandise page image. ItsABully-ValentinesCard.jpg|It's a Bully from the printable Valentines card. References Navigation ru:Хулиган (The Bully) Category:Characters Category:Here School characters